Holding Hands
by Innocent-Youth
Summary: Nightwish fic, T&T pairing. The development of the relationship between Tarja & Tuomas. 4 fragments from their childhood, teens and adulthood. Feedback is love.
1. Summer 1982

Holding hands

**Holding hands**

1: Summer 1982

"But I don't understand why he is holding hands with Ilysa now."

The two little kids were sitting on the couch in Tuomas' living room.

"I thought Timo was only holding hands with me." The girl continued.

Tarja had gone with Tuomas and his mother after school because her own mother couldn't pick her up today. Now Tuomas sat next to her, listening to what she was saying, but not knowing why it was so important to her.

"And you can't hold hands with two girls, right?" She looked at him with her green eyes.

"Sure you can" He smiled and took her hand in his, entangling their fingers. "See, now you're holding hands with two boys as well."

She smiled at him and nodded

"Hey, shall we go get something to drink and steal some cookies?" He grinned at her.

As an answer she grinned back and the two got up from the couch. Tuomas ran over to the kitchen, pulling Tarja with him, their hands never letting go of each other.


	2. Spring 1993

Spring 1993

2: Spring 1993

"How can Matti even think I care about him seeing that girl?!" She spoke in annoyance. "I am so over him."

She didn't notice how her best friend rolled his eyes, already knowing where this conversation would lead.

"My ass is just fatter than hers, isn't it?" She mumbled sadly after a few moments of silence.

"No, no, she is way more fat than you are."

"So I am fat."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. She is fat, you are thin, very thin." Tuomas quickly replied, not liking how she understood his words.

"She really is fat, huh?" Tarja said with an evil grin on her face.

He nodded and thanked the gods as she seemed to be satisfied, but cursed them again when he heard how she continued.

"Am I jealous? Do you think I'm jealous? Should I be jealous?"

He didn't answer to that, already knowing that whatever he would say would be a bad answer anyway.


	3. Winter 2000

3: Winter 2000

3: Winter 2000

"I can't believe how he could do this to me." Tarja managed to press out between heavy sobs.

Tuomas didn't know what to say to her to calm her down and so he just held her closely, as always being there for her when her love-life was a mess again. But this time was the worst so far. How could that bastard threat her like that?!

"Even in my own bed!" She cried out before there even began to fall more tears from her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you, sweetheart." He softly whispered into her ear. "you deserve so much better than that asshole. So much better…" He took in a deep breath, preparing himself to finally say those words he had wanted to tell her for a long time now. But just as he opened his mouth, she spoke up again.

"I love you, Tuomas."

He could feel how his heart made a jump in his chest.

"You are such a great friend."

But when he heard that, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Still he managed to smile to her.

"I love you too, Tarja. You're the best friend one can have."


	4. Autumn 2006

4: Autumn 2006

4: Autumn 2006

"Shall I do this now?" She lifted her gaze from the papers, looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"If you're ready." Was all he gave as an answer.

"Alright, I'll do it now then."

With that Tarja took the pen, and signed the divorce papers.

"Wow, I'm a free woman again." She let out a sigh, then smiled to Tuomas.

There was silence for a while, Tarja getting used to the new situation she was in, while Tuomas wondered if he dared to tell her about his feelings now.

"Do you think that there will still be a man for me out there?"

"Tarja, dear, you can have any guy you want."

"Can I have you?"

He blushed, and quickly turned his gaze away from her.

"Tuomas? Can I have you?" She asked again, this time with more emotion in her voice.

He finally dared to lift his gaze at her again.

"I-If you want…"

She stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. "I'd really love to." She gave him a shy smile then got on her toes, gently applying pressure on his lips with hers.

He responded to the kiss, placing his arms around her and pulling her closer while his tongue sought for entrance to her mouth. She let this happen and after enjoying the kiss for a while, they pulled apart again.

"How long have you…?" He didn't even have to finish his question when she already answered him;

"There never has been…" She took his hand in hers, entangling their fingers "…another boy that I have wanted to hold hands with than you, Tuomas."

He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her fore head.

"I love you, my princess"

"I love you too, Tuomas. Always have and always will."


End file.
